


Prompt:Saren/Garrus/Shepard -- Threeway Trainees shenanigans!

by Twinwriter95



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinwriter95/pseuds/Twinwriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Mass Effect Kink Meme.  Another threeway story! Whooo! X3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt:Saren/Garrus/Shepard -- Threeway Trainees shenanigans!

So this is an idea that got stuck in my brain one day out of the blue. What would happen if Saren took on both Female Shepard and Garrus as his Spectre trainees? Maybe he reluctantly does so because the Council urges him to or is there some other reason for him to do so? 

 

Oh and would be love if Saren would be difficult to read for both of his trainees and outwardly cold-as-ice. But who wouldn't grow to care for two such remarkable person's as Garrus and Female Shep? Paragon Shepard clashes with her bad-ass Specter trainer would be cool too. 

 

\+ Would love to see Saren seduce/propose Shepard first(can be blonde Shepard or default red-head Jane. Would love if Shepard had default name too but that is up to writer)

\+ Sometime after having been with Shepard, he and Garrus are alone--maybe at the Citadel or somewhere else. When the younger Turian makes a off-handed comment about being pent up. Saren catches on immediately however and proposes to help him let of steam. Would love if the two turians took care of it immediately after it being brought up in a public restroom at the same place.

\+ Oh and after that, a Bisexual threesome and maybe a proposal of a relationship? This poster would love it! 

\+ No watersports or rape or anything please, maybe some slight bondage but would love if it's more of a "I-Respect-you-both-so-that's-why-I-would-like-to-slam-jelly-bits-with-the-both-of-you."

\+ Some plot would be nice, could be AU with a Sci-Fi Jack the Ripper-like Turian villain that our heroes would need to take down when they're not in the middle of fuckin' each other's brains out in Saren's penthouse. But that could be up to writer as well. 

Hope someone would fill this, since it has been stuck in my head for a long while now! ^^


End file.
